Revelation
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: He set me on a desk and pulled away. The look on his face was not what I expected. It held a hunger and adoration I'd never seen from him before. My hands rested on his chest, trembling slightly... James/Lily


**Diclaimer: I don't own anything but Reid, Ceili, and Tommy.**

**A/N: Review please. I know it's not great but it's good to try, right?**

**_Story:_**

I laughed gently as Reid whispered into my ear. We sat together on the couch watching as Ceili flirted shamelessly with Tommy. Ceili had been my best friend since first year and she hadn't changed since then.

"Do you have any idea why James is glaring at me?" Reid asked, curious.

"No. And frankly I don't care. Tonight is too good a night to talk about Potter." I rolled my eyes. That name left a horrid taste in my mouth.

"Then what should we talk about?"

"Hmmm... how about this?" I leaned in and touched my lips to his for a moment.

"I can talk about that." His grinned widened as he pulled me closer.

Someone stepped right in front of us. I pulled back and looked up at James Potter. "Is there something I can help you with James?" Reid asked with a warning look in his eyes.

"I need to talk to you." James said in a dangerously low voice.

Reid went to stand and before I could blink James had him pinned to the wall, his arm drawn back for a punch. "Potter!" I gasped.

I turned to find the reason for his outburst from his friends but their reactions were mixed. Sirius smiled knowingly, Remus looked as shocked as I did, and Peter was laughing uncontrollably.

I turned back and screamed. "Potter you self-centered arrogant twit!" He turned around at my outburst. Before I knew what I was doing I'd pulled my own arm back and swung, hitting him square in the eye.

The room became completely silent. His eyes were still fierce but now they held hurt. A hurt that didn't come from physical pain. The rest of his face was as emotionless as stone and just as hard.

His expression proved to be more irritating then watching him wail on my boyfriend. I turned on my heel and stormed from the common room.

I must've walked the caslte half a dozen times and the anger still haddnt left me. I stopped near a classroom and rested my forhead on the wall, thinking.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whirled around to see James Potter.

The anger in me rose again. "What do you want?!"

"Just let me explain." He said in a soft and submissive tone.

"Explain what?! Why you just beat up my boyfriend?!" I pushed him back.

"He was cheating on you Lily." His calmness drove her to the edge.

"Was he really? Or are you just jealous that I didn't chose you and I never will?!" I said a little too loudly.

"Yes! I'll admit it, ok. I'm jealous, but I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

"So your saying he would?!"

"Lily, would it really surprise you?"

"How dare you? You know, even if it's true it's none of you business."

"Excuse me for thinking you have a right to know!"

"You could've just told me! You didn't have to hit him!"

"Would you have believed me?!"

"I don't believe you now! Theres no difference except that now I loathe you more than I thought was possible!" I shook my head in disgust.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"There's a first time for everything."

He cupped my face with his hand. "If you would open your eyes just once you would see that he is no good for you."

"And you're just fantastic for me? Is that what you're getting at?" The contact had built up turmoil in me. My stomach was boiling over with anger and, surprisingly, a strange attraction.

"Lills, it doesn't matter if I'm good for you or not. I'm a different story. What matters is that he isn't any good for you. I'm not telling you this because I expect something in return, I'm telling you this because I know you deserve bet-"

He was no longer talking but his voice rang in my ears. Realization hit me. I was kissing him. I quickly pulled back and saw the shock on my face reflected on his.

I leaned in, kissing him more passionately than before. I took one of his hands from my face and pulled him into the near by classroom.

He set me on a desk and pulled away. The look on his face was not what I expected. It held a hunger and adoration I'd never seen from him before. My hands rested on his chest, trembling slightly. One of his hands still cupped my face and the other he place on top of mine which happened to be on his heart. It pounded strongly. I perfect metaphor, I realized, for his love for me.

He leaned down and kissed me again, a sweet mix of soft passion. It was going to fast. My head span in circles yet somehow I was firmly planted to the desk. The kiss ended but he didn't pull back.

"I love you Lily." He whispered into my hair.

"I think I love you too." I gasped with noticeable awe. "I though it was hate but-"

"Shh." He touched my lips with the thumb of the hand that still cupped my face. "I understand." He smiled with more love than I could imagine.

He stepped back and took his hand off of mine. He sat down on the floor next to my feet and I slid down next to him. I found his hand and held it tightly, fearing that if I didn't i would lose the little courage I had left.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked shyly.

"In love." He looked down at me.

I noticed something in his gaze that I had never seen before. They seemed to be determined. The kind of eyes that I could trust to find me if I was ever lost. The were pure and true in anything they felt whether it was saddness anger, or the love they showed now.

The intense truth in them made me shiver. I knew that if this proved to be nothing his heart would break apart in my hands, for he'd given it to me before I'd even known I'd wanted it. And my heart was now his. Whether I'd wanted to give it or not, it was his.

I burried my head into his neck and breathed him in, wanting to remember as much of this moment as I could before i had to end. He wrapped his arms around me in return.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." His voice brought me back from my revaltion and made me tremble.

Fear over took me. Reid had something similar to me once. I'd never loved Reid, not really. But he'd decieved me and that hurt whether what we had was love or not.

"Promise this won't change." I begged quietly.

"I can't promise that, but I can swear I'll never hurt you." He pulled me onto his lap and I went willingly.

"Can we just stay here tonight?"

He chuckled. "Whatever you want."

"Will they come looking for us?"

"Probably."

"Maybe we should just go back." I suggested. I didn't really want to, but it would look better.

"If you want to."

I began to stand and he did the same. I grabbed his hand again, afraid that if I let go for to long he'd disappear and this would be proven to be a dream.

We walked hand in hand to the common room and found it to be mostly empty except for Sirius, Remus, Peter, Ceili, Reid, and a few other people who'd stayed behind. No doubt Reid was waiting for me to return. This looked really bad.

"What the hell?!" Reid stood. His face was already swelling.

I, regretingly, let go of James' hand and walked forward. "Reid, we're done."

"What?!"

"Look, you're lucky I'm not angrier at you. You cheated on me."

"Did he tell you that? Your gonna believe him?!" He became rigid.

"Yea." I nodded slowly. "I trust him."

_"You're_ telling me that were down?! It doesn't work that way baby." He advanced.

Instinct made me back up and James stepped in front of me. "Reid, get away from my girlfriend." He said dangerously.

Everyone froze. Ceili and Sirius spoke first. "What?!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

Reid and James were in a staredown. I grabbed James' hand and pulled him back. "Don't. He's not worth it."

"He was gonna hit you."

"It doesn't matter." I urged. "Come on. It's over." I pulled him over to the couch.

Sirius followed us over. "So let me get this straight. He socks your boyfriend in the face, you hit him. You both leave and probably fight and come back as a couple?"

"It would seem that way Sirius." Remus chuckled.

"They are seriously messed up." Ceili plopped down besdie me.

"Your messed up." I shoved her.

"Lily and James sittin' in a tree! K.i.s.s.i.n.g.!" Sirius sang.

"Sirius, shut up!" I through a cushion at him.

"Lily, in order for us to believe this major change has taken place, you gotta kiss him." Ceili giggled delightedly.

James leaned down.

"No!" Sirius pulled him back. "She has to kiss you."

"Come on guys." I rolled my eyes.

"Do it!" Peter clapped his hands.

I pulled my head back and craned it upward, touching my lips to his.

Everyone in the room whooped except Reid. "This is bull shit!" He yelled, catching my attention. He stormed up to the boys dormitories.

"I love you." James pulled my face back towards him.

"I love you too." And I meant it.

**A/N: Ok, so it wasn't the best, I know, but review and tell me how I could fix it. That would be awesome!**

**Kiku**


End file.
